


They're here

by Akimfu



Series: Halloween Terrorfest 2019 [3]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Alien Abduction, Comedy, Halloween Terrorfest 2019, I wrote this in 30 minutes but I know a lot about alien stuff, John Hartnell is dead in this one, M/M, Talking About Aliens, Talking about God, a bit OOC, the seductive technique of talking about aliens, wondering if God is an alien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:02:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akimfu/pseuds/Akimfu
Summary: Tom Hartnell looked at the piece of paper with neatly written numbers in blue ink and wondered how the fuck did he get a dude's phone number with the apparently seductive technique of talking about aliens.





	They're here

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this in 30 minutes to not skip day 3.

There was something innately imposing and eery about entering a church. Tom guested they were all built like that on purpose, to have a sacred ambience... they were churches, after all, that's what they do: be sacred. Still, he hoped God didn't mind him being there. His relationship with religion was complicated: he once believed in Him, and prayed for Him a lot, especially after his brother John died, but then he realized his true nature and preferences were frown upon by the Christian Church in general, so he deviated little by little from God.

And his intentions on that day were definitely not Christian.

Charles was right, the priest was really hot. _"Thank you, God, for allowing us to be alone. So... How am I going to talk to him?"_

"Is everything alright?", on the other side of the row, the priest on civilian clothes spoke to Tom first, probably noticing how nervous he was.

"I need to... vent.", since he was there, might as well recall the times where he was a good church boy.

"Did something bad happen?"

"I mean.., not recently... a few years ago, my brother died."

"Sorry for your loss.", the priest sat next to Tom.

"It was a while ago, but I never fully got through it, you know. There was an autopsy... malnourishment, people suspected that my parents treated us badly, but no, we were poor but we loved each other, it's just John... stopped eating and then... he... collapsed one day and that was it. And... I did nothing."

"What happened, you could've done nothing. How old was your brother?"

"I mean, I could've. I know why he died."

"What do you mean by knowing _why_ he died? You mean, the reason why he stopped eating?"

Tom ignored the priest's question. Since he was going through the rabbit hole, might as well continue.

"The most possible conclusion was that aliens messed up with my brother's brain. Or demons. But many theorists believe that past accounts of encounters between humans and demons or even angels were in actuality extraterrestrial beings visiting Earth."

"Ah.", the priest stoically responded.

"I mean, many diseases like epilepsy were blamed on demonic possessions. Didn't a writer once said that 'Magic's just science that we don't understand yet'?". Tom paused so the priest could answer, but he stayed quiet and then Tom realized he had ruined any chances of getting laid. Why did he start to talk about aliens again?

"So do you think God is an alien?"

Tom was surprised when he realized the cute priest seemed to be interested on his discussion, "Ahem, perhaps. I studied the Bible when I was a kid and a lot of weird stuff happened on that book... and knowing my brother was multiply abducted by aliens, I think it's possible."

"So you stopped being Christian when you finally realized God was an alien?", he crossed his arms.

"No, why did Father assumed I stopped being a Christian?"

"Father?", he chuckled, "Oh no, I'm not the priest of this church, I'm just a volunteer."

"Oh.", this was awkward, "Ahem... what's your name then?"

"Irving. John Irving.", they shook hands and it was kind of awkward, even though Irving's hands were soft and warm and Tom wished he could feel them all the time, "And yours?"

"Thomas Hartnell. People call me Tom."

"Well, Tom, the church is always open. You could visit us again this Sunday and maybe we can discuss with more dept about your Alien God theory."

"Ancient Aliens theory.", Tom corrected him. Irving looked at him wondering what the hell was Tom talking about.

"Well, I'm late for work.", it was 5:00 PM, "I'm going to give you my phone number. I recommend you stay a little bit here. Maybe even pray."

"Ah okay.", Tom said to himself, moments later after Irving left the building. He looked at the piece of paper with neatly written numbers in blue ink and wondered how the fuck did he get a dude's phone number with the apparently seductive technique of talking about aliens.

**Author's Note:**

> "Magic's just science that we don't understand yet." - Arthur C. Clarke


End file.
